


Contests

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, listen its based on the prompt "heavy kissing" thats all this is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: Never let it be said that Nami is not a competitive woman of her word.Just a makeout scene, mostly. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [series of prompts](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts) I found on Tumblr. This is A1 - Heavy kissing/heavy makeout. I'll probably do more; drop a comment if there's a specific one you want to see. (Oh, yeah. This is set somewhere after the Alabasta arc, but before Skypiea. I've yet to read the manga, so y'know. Forgive me for all the terrible mistakes I'll make from watching all the anime filler and whatnot.)

He's not even sure if she's really drunk or not, which is an awful thing to be unsure of when her lips are on his.  
  
It starts like this: they arrive in a port town to get supplies. They hit up a bar for food and drinks. They all drink, except for Luffy and Chopper, so it's no surprise when Nami orders a tankard or two.  
  
The bar looks fairly similar to all the others they've been in – not that Zoro remembers much about them, but they tend to blend together until he's fairly certain they must have hired the same contractor or something, because honestly, he’s seen this shade of Bar Grey at least twenty-seven times.  
  
And as the night drags on, with Luffy snoring in his seat, Zoro relaxes with his own ale. He never gets drunk, never allows himself to be entirely inebriated, but the slight buzz is nice regardless.  
  
If he thinks about it, that's about the point where things went wrong. Nami, in the middle of sweet-talking the bar owner into giving her leads and information, discovered that the bar boasts its own brand of super potent alcohol, and a drinking contest with a 1,000 Beri prize for anyone that could drink ten of the tankards within ten minutes, plus the free ale. “The Grand Ten Times Ten Times Ten,” he called it. “We usually refer to it as the T5 challenge.”  
  
Needless to say, she entered immediately. The patrons crowded around their table to watch as ten tankards of ale were placed before her, the strong stench of alcohol a clear warning sign. Unsurprisingly, she paid it no heed, downing the first one in one go, the promise of gold spurring her on. Some of the crowd started placing bets, while Sanji threatened to fight anyone that bet against her.

Zoro had watched as she downed tankard after tankard, finishing off the tenth with more than a minute to spare and nearly prying the gold from the barkeeper's reluctant hands as he muttered something about alcohol poisoning, disbelief on his face.

And if Zoro had thought about it, with his luck, he should have seen it coming. Only a few minutes after she returned to their table, her cheeks grew progressively more flushed, her words slightly slurred as she swayed in her seat.  
  
Chopper was the first to notice, medical concern in his voice. He was quickly echoed by Sanji, rushing to the aid of his _Nami-swan_ and delivering a swift kick to Zoro's head when the latter made a snarky comment about how " _huh, guess even alcoholics have limits._ ”  
  
They were in the middle of scuffling when Nami called for him, "Zoro..." mumbled out in her haze. Despite how much he'd tried to shove her on Sanji (really, the guy _wanted_ to take care of her, it was a win-win) she wouldn't have it, clinging to him until he agreed to carry her back to the ship.  
  
And that, for sure, is the point where everything irrevocably went downhill. Because he finds himself now in her room, holding her as he stands in front of her bed, lips currently occupied by hers, wondering what sick joke this is.  
  
Is she really that drunk? Does she _usually_ kiss people when drunk? Hell, he didn't even know she _could_ get drunk.  
  
He drops her ungracefully onto the bed because, regardless, he _isn't_ drunk and his moral compass is better than this, at least. She whines, slurring something incoherent he can't make out. "Serves you right," Zoro mutters, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
  
Tastes like alcohol and he almost wishes he could get drunk on it. Shaking his head, he makes to leave, pausing halfway up the stairs when she tries to speak again.  
  
"T'anks, Zurro," Nami manages, face buried half into her pillow.  
  
“...No problem," he mutters, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

It’s a long time before sleep finds him that night, brown eyes boring holes into the cabin ceiling. Just as he’s on the verge of unconsciousness, it occurs to him that if she remembers this tomorrow, he’s a dead man.

“Shit,” he whispers to himself.

 

* * *

 

She punches him in the face first thing in the morning and he's entirely unsurprised, though no less angry. "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"You know exactly what for," Nami hisses.  
  
"Like hell I do! You got drunk, practically begged me to carry you back to the ship, and then you assaulted me! With your lips! What part of that is my fault!?"  
  
The wind whistles as it blows past them, the sound seeming magnified somehow. It takes the pair a few moments to realize Zoro just shouted all of that. On the deck. Where everyone is.  
  
The uproar happens all at once, Sanji somewhere between murderous and faint, Usopp's jaw somewhere on the deck, Luffy cheering, and amidst it all, Nami kicks him overboard and he contemplates letting himself drown before Luffy hauls him back up, stretchy arm extending to fish him out of the sea.  
  
"Woooah, I didn't know you two liked each other!" Luffy exclaims, as if nearly drowning Zoro was nothing new. In the background, Usopp is trying to hold Sanji down, reasoning that they need to hear more first.  
  
Zoro, personally, doesn't feel like saying any more. Why did he say anything in the first place? Why didn't he just go back to sleep? Cursed, that's what he is.  
  
_"Does it_ look _like_ _we like each other,"_ Nami grinds out, seconds away from drowning Luffy as well. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s tried, Zoro muses, though one of them always fishes him out. Really, the whole “Hammer” thing hasn’t been that much of a problem for him so far, though it’s a pain for the rest of them.  
  
The rubberman pauses, glancing between the two of them with a serious expression on his face. Then he nods, speaking with factual confidence. "Yes."  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!" Nami yells, fist connecting with his face. Zoro watches apathetically as his captain tumbles into the mast, brain still half resigned to just drowning himself. Honestly, there’s no way of living this one down.  
  
"How DARE you kiss an angel!" Sanji shouts, thrashing about on the deck as Usopp holds on for dear life, begging the cook to calm down because blood will be hard to clean off the deck again and the Merry is dirty enough as it is.  
  
"I'd hardly call her an angel," Zoro scoffs with utter disregard for his life. "Her kisses are nothing to write home about."

The deck is quiet for only a moment before Usopp immediately lets go, clearly not standing between Sanji and Zoro for this particular argument. Sanji rushes forward with righteous fury only to be smacked down by Nami herself, brown eyes narrowing at Zoro. “Excuse me?”  
  
Zoro stares at her, gaze neutral. "Like I said, your kiss was awful."  
  
"I was drunk," Nami defends. "And you took advantage of me, anyway! If I wanted to kiss someone, when _sober_ , I'd be amazing at it."  
  
"Sure you would," he says, placating tone only adding fuel to the fire.  
  
Something competitive sparks in her, something snapping as she storms across the deck, shoving him up against the side railing and using the front of his shirt as leverage to smash their lips together.  
  
Distantly, Zoro thinks he hears Luffy shouting again, but all of his attention is swept away by the familiar feeling. She tastes more like citrus today, the traces of alcohol long since faded, and it really is better than before if only because her aim was accurate this time, lips properly placed.  
  
She tilts her head accordingly and– it's ridiculous, this whole thing is _ridiculous_ but he still doesn't want to lose. He may not have much hands on experience, but he's been around enough people to have picked up the basics, techniques bragged about in bars.  
  
He takes her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling and when her mouth opens in a quiet gasp he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue pressing forward to explore as he angles his head better against hers.  
  
It's objectively very wet and gross, and Zoro never saw the appeal. It’s not like he hadn’t tried, before, taken up the offer of a few girls who’d propositioned him in bars for whatever reasons they’d had. He’d never gotten farther than kissing, lips moving mechanically, testing out techniques that should have worked in theory but never worked for him.

Only now, Nami’s mouth is sliding against his in a way that’s anything but mechanical, tongues practically at war as they battle this silly battle and he thinks he might change his mind about it, thinks he might have found what was wrong all those other times.  
  
He's not sure when his hands settled on Nami's hips, only that his fingers squeeze lightly and his thumbs rub circles and she moves closer against him, hands threading in his hair and somehow pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
  
Slowly, it registers that the noises he's hearing is them. Little gasps and grunts and moans escape their joined mouths, the kiss gone much farther than Nami had intended, too far to play it off as just a challenge.  
  
It feels– nice. New. Some part of his mind notes that he's going to have to admit she's a good kisser, and that he needs to breathe. That part thrashes about in his lungs but he refuses to relent until she does, and she does eventually, leaning back to pant.  
  
And then the world assaults them all at once.

"WOOHOO!"

Luffy's shouting, jumping up and down as if their display were a sports match. "Go Zoro!!! Go Nami!!!"  
  
"Do you even know what you're cheering for?" Usopp asks, hesitant to hear the answer.  
  
"For one of them to win," Luffy states, as if it's obvious.  
  
"Right..." Usopp echoes, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He cannot unsee this.  
  
Nor can Sanji, for that matter, who's clutching a kitchen knife in a rather terrifying manner. Robin calmly plucks it from his hands with a hand blossom from the floor, shaking her head with bemusement. "Now now, Mr. Cook, we can't kill the happy couple."  
  
Sanji seems beyond words, standing and staring blankly, fist still closed as if he hasn't realized he's been disarmed.  
  
And unfortunately, Chopper chooses this moment to come out onto the deck. "Whew, I made ten more Rumble Ba–...lls...." he announces, cheerful tone breaking off as he stares at the situation. "What happened!?"  
  
"Ah, love is in the air," Robin says by way of explanation.  
  
Nami finds it in herself to move first, facing everyone with an almost believable poker face. "See, I'm great! Proof shown."  
  
"...Suppose so," Zoro relents, voice an octave lower than he's used to, surprising himself. Had he really been that affected by it? He can’t remember the last time he was that affected by anything.

Nami turns to look at him, something unreadable in her expression. She looks like she might say something, moving slightly closer. Zoro is highly considering kissing her again, consequences and audience be damned.

And then Sanji faints before either of them can do anything, toppling straight over and hitting the floorboards with a thud. Nami turns around at the noise, all eyes on deck turning to look at the source of the noise and Zoro sighs, because someone is going to have to carry Sanji to the infirmary, and it’s probably going to be him. Cursed, he thinks again. He’s cursed.

He can still taste the citrus on his lips.


End file.
